


Faster

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is running to find the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo nightmares

Tommy’s feet pounded the pavement time and time again as he ran. Around him was nothing but darkness of the night was threatening to swallow him whole if he slowed up even a fraction. So the blond kept moving, pushing past the tightness in his chest that made it hard to breathe. Past the cramping of his body, he wanted to give up. Even through the blurred vision of the tears that streaked his cheeks with black lines were fanning out like spider webs.

He isn’t sure what he was running from. Whatever it might be had to be dangerous to make him keep going. Pain was all Tommy felt now. In every gasp for breath and every connection he made with the ground, and with the next step he is falling. It wasn’t as though he had tripped over anything. Tommy can’t remember hitting anything. As his body comes closer to the ground, he knows the impact will take everything he has left from him. That’s when Tommy goes to scream and bolts up in his bed.

Panting hard, Tommy looks around his darkened room with wide eyes, his heart still pumping hard as though he really had been running, his body preparing to go again at the slightest sign of danger. But with each exhale of breath things start to become more clear. It was all just a nightmare. Tommy smacks an empty coke can from the nightstand, sending it sailing across the room till it hits the wall. Pissed off now he lays back down but sleep is not about to welcome him back so soon.

Rubbing at his face, Tommy can feel the tears. Each night the nightmare becomes more vivid. The more he tries to ignore it, the tighter its grip becomes on him. He feels too old for this shit. To be afraid of something in the dark. And really what monster could scare him? In his lifetime Tommy had to guess that he’s seen thousands of horror movies and none of those monsters ever made him feel this afraid. Now he feels like a pussy.

Rolling over onto his side, Tommy pulled the blanket higher up onto his frame so that some of the blanket was bunched up around his chest and neck. It was a weird comforting feeling. Anything non threatening was welcomed right about now. Curling more into a ball, Tommy closed his eyes. He thought about happy things. Writing music, going to the bar with Mike, seeing Adam tomorrow. All stupid, non important things. But they worked.

Hours later when the sun was up Tommy reopened his eyes. Even with the few extra hours of sleep he felt exhausted. The thought of getting up was abandoned for the moment in the attempt to stay under the warm blankets for just a little longer. A sudden noise had his body jumping in the bed as though there was some kind of electric device shocking him. Gripping at his chest, his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. “Motherfucker.” Grabbing at his phone, Tommy made a face at the stickiness he felt on the touch screen. Just great, the pop can he had taken his aggression out on several hours before still had some liquid left inside of it. Now the reminder was on his phone and several drops littered his carpet.

Checking the text, it was from Adam reminding the blond about meeting up tonight to head to the opening of a gay club down town. Tommy clicked to respond typing out simply that he would be there.

Leaving his phone on the bed for now as he was in no mood to clean it, Tommy hoisted himself up off the mattress to stand. Stretching his arms out and yawning out loud, Tommy felt his shirt lifting slightly, causing his stomach to peek out a bit. The fabric on the hem tickling the hairs on his happy trial just enough to have the blond scratching at his skin.

Doing his little zombie walk into the adjoining bathroom, Tommy got his first real glimpse in the mirror over the sink. There are bags under his eyes. Quite noticeable ones at that. There was a light rim of pink around his eyes. It’s what usually happened when he was about to be sick but Tommy knew this was from his 'no reason crying' episode the night before. His hair was doing some sort of wild antigravity dance. As a sigh left his throat, Tommy turned away from his reflection to strip off his shirt and boxers. All he wanted right now was a shower.

Once the hot water hits his skin Tommy feels more alive. Resting his head against the cool tile he lowered his eye lids but not all the way as his vision blurred out from staring at the wall. It wasn’t until he started to prune up that Tommy grabbed the shampoo and started to wash up. Now he moved more out of habit then any purpose. He hated feeling this off. But Tommy felt no closer to knowing why than he had when the nightmares started.

The rest of the daylight hours passed by in a blur. Doing some final touches to his makeup, Tommy could deal with how he looked like right now. Thank fuck Sutan had taught him some handy tips while on tour. Getting rid of those bags became a lot easier knowing how to handle it. Cockiness returning Tommy winked at his reflection before leaving the bathroom to head out.

Adam came up with the plan for the evening. They would start at Adam’s where a driver would be there to take them to the club. There would be no need for one of them to hold off of drinking then. Tommy was all for it. Really what he was all for was spending time with Adam. It was harder and harder to get the one on one time after tour ended. Then there was that other guy in the picture. No one was sure how serious the two were yet. Adam often smiled when Sauli’s name was brought up but he never went into details. Tommy never pushed it either.

At the club the booths and dance floor may be shiny and new, but the feel was familiar to the many clubs they had been to so many other nights. They’re there together, but between them is some separation. Instead of deep conversation they order more drinks. Instead of cuddling Adam is on the dance floor, grinding against any twink within arms reach. Tommy sits back and plays with the straw of his drink, pretending not to notice.

They still feed off of each other easily. When one smiled, the other followed. When one started to get to the bottom of his drink, the other was already ordering a new one. It was as though they had been a couple for years, getting into a comfortable familiarity with each other. But Tommy couldn’t see this as a good thing. He didn’t want to look years ahead to see himself with Adam like this but some other guy now in the picture, hanging off of Adam’s arm. Instead of confronting his feelings, Tommy decided to drown the thoughts with alcohol.

“Tommy…Tommy?”

Peeking open one eye to see Adam there looking at him, the other eye opened to match the other. “Where are we?”

“You fell asleep on the ride back to my place.” Opening the car door, the once comfortable environment was replaced with bitter cold air, making him shiver instantly. As Adam helps him out of the backseat, Tommy stays close to the other. Adam always gives off comforting warmth.

Adam doesn’t offer to call a cab and he certainly didn’t let the blond drive back home. Always one to take care of others, Tommy was led into the guest room. Adam even helped to remove the blond’s shoes and pulled the covers back so Tommy could wiggle his way underneath them. Wish a kiss to the temple Adam was then gone, leaving Tommy alone in the darkness of an unfamiliar room. Eyelids becoming heavy once more the room felt as though it was shifting on his axis as Tommy gave in.

He was running once more. This time it was down an endless alleyway. The images were out of something he would normally see in horror movies. Trash bins, litter and puddles of water. Though things began so much as it normally did there was one huge difference. Tommy felt the fear but it wasn’t from some monster chasing him. The fear came from him not catching up to something in front of him. Trying to reach out, it seemed his fingers were brushing against something but Tommy couldn’t quite run fast enough to grab a hold.

Fear intensified through his body. He had to catch up; there was no other choice. Fighting though the burn in his chest and the ache in his legs, Tommy reached out again. As his hand landed on what was now a shoulder, the owner turned his head and looked back.

“Adam!” Sitting up in bed, Tommy was rubbing his temples. His stomach was turning and his head throbbing, but things were starting to come together now. There was no way he was going to try to fall back asleep without letting the rest of the pieces fall into place. Was this his mind fucking up his wants? He always wanted Adam but felt there was always time to act upon such feelings. But with this other guy in the picture the race to put things into action took over and all it took was a month of horrendous nightmares that fucked with his emotional state.

Pushing back the cover, Tommy swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Everything still dark, he walked slowly out of the room with his arms out in front to save him the embarrassment of bumping into anything. Stopping in front of Adam’s room, Tommy noticed the door was open. It was a silent invitation to him to enter. Inside he could hear the calming breaths of the other sleeping.

Reaching the end of the bed, Tommy pulled the sheet just enough for him to crawl underneath it. Once he settled in, the mattress started to move with Adam turning over to pull Tommy closer towards his chest. Adam rubbed his nose up against Tommy’s neck before letting out a sigh of hot breath, making the blond’s skin goosebump. His honey brown eyes blinked slowly a few times before they closed. Tomorrow Tommy would face his fears and tonight would be the first night he would sleep peacefully. Wrapped safe and warm in Adam’s loving arms.

The End


End file.
